


fallin' all in you

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, downton abbey -esque setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: They were to marry in fourteen days.An official link to the two kingdoms, a political move for the best, lists of pros being said while their sisters nodded, glancing between the two as they decided their brothers’ futures.or Princes Louis and Harry pine and their sisters give them a needed nudge.





	fallin' all in you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this, nitpicking, not totally pleased with it and after three months I've decided I'm just never going to be pleased with it and just to post it so here we are.
> 
> as far as the arranged marriage tag goes; in case its not obvious their families have know each other since they were children and they both discussed and agreed to it prior to anything being finalized, they weren't forced or spung into it, they're just pining and dumb.
> 
> title from shawn mendes' "Fallin' all in you" 
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

       They were to marry in fourteen days. 

An official link to the two kingdoms, a political move for the best, lists of pros being said while their sisters nodded, glancing between the two as they decided their brothers’ futures.

Harry blinked across the table trying to catch Louis’ eye but he kept his gaze set on a point across the room, hands clasp in his lap.

 

He was waiting just outside the door when Harry followed the advisors out.

“You’ve grown.” he said eyes sweeping over him.

“As have you.” Harry clasping his hands behind his back, it had been three years now since they’d last seen each other in person at his sister’s coronation ball.

“Yes,” he nodded with a wry smile. “Older.” 

“Finer.” Harry corrected.

Louis shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Always charming.” He paused as a maid bustled past. “The roses are in bloom, would you care to see?”

“I would.” Harry said gesturing for him to lead the way.

 

“We should discuss arrangements.” Louis said, slowing his pace once they’d made it to the center of the garden.

“Arrangements?” Harry asked, the heavy scent of the blooms surrounding them after the meeting was making his head sluggish.

“Yes.” Louis said touching a rose. “For your quarters.”

“Should we not share quarters once the marriage has taken place?”   
“I would assume you want your own space? Especially should you have a companion stay.”

“A companion?”

Louis hummed, twisting the stem of a rose until it broke free. “Rumors travel quickly through the maids and then onto the service boys and on until the village knows, it must be dealt with by only a few so as to prevent gossip.”

Harry took a step backwards, stomach dropping. “You are suggesting I should be unfaithful?”   
Louis gave him a funny look, flicking the thorns off the rose. “This is a marriage of politics Harry. I won’t condemn you to remain unhappy with me should you wish to lay with someone else.”

Harry was at a loss for words. “I do not think.” he said swallowing, mouth dry. “I will be taking that offer.”

Louis shrugged. “Should you change your mind, no questions will be asked as long as it stays quiet within the house.” 

“Have you one?”

“One?” Louis asked struggling with a thorn.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. “A companion. I believe I should be aware of such.”   
“ I have not.” Louis pried the thorn free and held the rose out to Harry.

Harry nodded, taking the rose and tucking it in his buttonhole. 

  
  


Harry knocked lightly and a footman opened the door with a bow. 

“Hello little brother. Nice walk?” Gemma glanced up from her book.

Harry walked over to the window, leaning against the sun warmed sill.“It was ...pleasant, yes. I have a question about mother and father.”   
“Oh?” she smiled as the footman  took the cue and backed out of the room.

“Did they marry for love, or politics?”

Gemma closed her book. “Politics of course, father couldn’t rule with a queen and mother couldn’t rule- it made sense to merge.”

Harry frowned, looking out over the lawns. “But they love each other?”

“You know that as well as I.” she paused. “As your sister and not your queen, are you having second thoughts?”

“No.” Harry said. “Did they love each other before the marriage?” 

“I don’t know, I suppose not. I suppose they grew to love each other.” She stood, setting her book aside and joined him in leaning against the window. “What’s this about?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing, something Louis said.”

“If he is unhappy with the arrangement he needs to speak up, I won’t have you with someone that will make you miserable.”

“It’s nothing as such.” Harry said touching her shoulder. 

Gemma frowned. “If you wish to not marry Louis I will not force you nor will her highness.”   
“I wish to marry him and I wish to serve my kingdom and my queen.” he bowed slightly, lips curling up.

“Harry-”   
He cut her off. “It makes sense for me to marry Louis and strengthen the present bond between our lands, as Louis and I will not produce heirs while you and her highness will - god willing- have long lines. “ Quietly he added. “I’d rather you marry for love and be happy than marry for duty.”

“Who says one cannot have both?” 

“Louis says political marriages are often times loveless.”

“Isn’t he a optimist.”

Harry shrugged. “He is honest in his thoughts.”

Gemma hummed.

“I know there isn’t much but I should like to spend time with him.”

Gemma’s lips curled up. “You wish to court him?”   
“In a way, there isn’t time to do it properly, thought I doubt he would allow it anyway.”

“You’re right in that. I’ll speak to her highness and let her know so she doesn’t think you to sweep him away.”

“I doubt he would allow that either.” 

  
  
  


Once he had announced Harry the footman left the room with a snap. Louis was sitting with his sister, looking over papers.

“I’ll have to speak with them not to do that once you’re family.” she said absently. “It does get rather annoying, who cares if you interrupt family?”

“Not many people are like us Lots.” Louis said. “The king still rules alone in many places.”

“Pfft, nonsense and you wonder why so much of the north is warring?”

“They did not ask their queen’s advice.” Harry said, taking the conversation as a cue to sit across from them.

She pointed her papers at him. “I do like you.”

Louis rolled his eyes and looked out the window, but not before Harry caught a glimpse of a smile.

“No matter, what brings you here?” 

“I should like to request your brother for tea.”

“You should?”

“Shall you need a chaperone?” Lottie asked with a grin.

“No, we shall not.” Louis said standing. “Requesting me for tea in my own house, Styles?”

Harry rose to his feet. “I apologize, didn’t think-”

“I’m teasing.” Louis said touching his arm. “Only teasing.”

 

“I was requested for tea most often when I was a child when I was in trouble for something, I feel like I’m about to be scolded.” Louis said as they walked.

“Oh me as well! I knew when mother had found out I’d done something when tea was requested.”

“You were a naughty child? I find that hard to believe you were always a proper prince during visits.”

“I was terrible.” Harry chuckled. “I learned early that a smile could get you out of most trouble for the time being.”

“That is not surprising.” Louis laughed.

They were quiet the rest of the walk, thanking the staff once they got to the table, Harry had asked for the cook to make up something for tea and had taken that as ‘make a spread’ with small sandwiches and pies and cakes that covered the top of the table. 

“So. “ Louis said pouring tea after waving off the footman. “I was thinking and we have a home not far from the border, we haven’t used it since we were all children so I’d have to send  to see if it’s in disarray before I know if we can use it.”

“Use it?” Harry asked blowing on his tea and failing to keep up with the conversation.

“As a home? It’s costume we have a home apart from our families even if we don’t stay there often - which I assume we won’t seeing as we both have duties to attend - unless you were thinking something else?”   
“I- I had not thought of that. I assumed we would be splitting our time between our families. I think that would be fine?”   
Louis swallowed the bite of pie he’d taken.  “I assume we will as well but it would be nice to have somewhere to stop between travels. The next choice is how much staff will we need. I don’t think a full staff, do you?”

Harry sipped his tea. “I agree, it’s only us.”   
“I should like to bring my footman - if he agrees and if my sister can spare him. I can ask for butler and cook recommendations as well.”

“I can inquire at home.”

“Of course.” Louis said. “I don’t mean to be aggressive.”

“I didn’t take it that way.” Harry reassured. 

“There’s much to do and in little time.”

“More tea, sirs?” the footman stepped forward interrupting them, a maid standing just out of earshot.

“Not for me, thank you.” Louis said standing, “I have business to attend. I’ll see you for dinner.”  he directed at Harry.

“Alright.” Harry told his retreating back, sighing before turning to the footman with a smile. “None for me, thank you, please send my regards to the cook and those who laid the table.”

The footman gave a quick bow and stepped aside.

  
  


“How was tea?” Lottie asked once they’d all sat for dinner.

“We discussed living arrangements.” Louis said sipping his wine. “I suggested our old summer home.”

“Oh we haven’t been there in years! It could have fallen in age by now.” Lottie said spooning peas onto her plate with a frown. “Surly you’ll want something newer?”

“I sent for someone to have a look. It shouldn’t be terrible -it is looked after.”

“Still.” Lottie pressed, looking at Harry. “You’re sure you want that?”

“I remember visiting there fondly.” Harry said. “It will be nice to have a stop whilst traveling.”

She pursed her lips looking at Gemma, she shook her head.

“Well you shouldn’t be there often, I expect plenty of time with you- the both of you actually- there won’t be any hiding away.”

“Oh no.” Harry said. “You’ll be sick of us.”

“We still have our duties.” Louis chuckled.

 

Lottie caught Harry after dinner while the others went into the library for drinks. 

“You must speak up Harry, Louis wants you to challenge him.”

“Is it not better to be agreeable until there is something I feel strongly about?”

Lottie shook her head. “You know Louis better than that.”

“Do I?” Harry asked, bowing his head and taking a step back. “I’m not so sure.”

  
  


***

 

Gemma summoned Harry before bed.

“She’s not dressed my lord.” A maid said sticking her head out the door.

“He’s my brother.” Gemma said, exasperated from behind the door. “He’s seen me in a nightgown.”

“You summoned me m’lady.” Harry said ducking his head to hide a smile as a her lady’s maid helped her into a dressing gown.

“I did, could I speak to him alone? Thank you.” she said as the maids cleared the room, shutting the door softly behind them. 

She turned to Harry. “How’s it going with Louis?”

Harry shrugged. “It is what it is, he speaks only of preparations.”

“Perhaps.” Gemma said softly playing with the end of her braid. “You should tell him your feelings?”

“Make a fool of myself?” Harry snorted. “or worse have him pity me? As near as the wedding is? No.”

“He may share your feelings  _ and _ your fears.”

“Has he suggested anything but indifference to me?”   
Gemma pursed her lips. 

“He sees this as nothing but a duty.”

“Harry-”   
“And it shall remain that way- I swear you to it.”

Gemma straightened her spine. “A queen does as she pleases.”

“I swear you to it as my sister not my queen.”

“Fine.” she huffed, deflating, she stepped forward, putting her hand to Harry’s cheek. “I want you happy little brother, before anything else. Louis could make you happy I believe it.”

He touched her wrist with a soft smile. “I will be.”

  
  
  


The butler was frazzled as he stepped in during lunch. “Beg pardon the intrusion but Lord Payne has arrived unannounced.” 

“Liam’s here?” Louis asked sitting up, he looked at Lottie. “Did you invite him?”

“No.” she said. “He wouldn’t be unannounded if I had.”

Louis rolled his eyes and stood, dropping his napkin on his seat. “Excuse me.” he said nodding towards Gemma and Harry.

They all followed him out and down the hall, towards the lone figure by the doors.

“You old bastard.” Louis said once in earshot, the figure stood tall and opened his arms. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was passing through!” the man said grinning over Louis’ shoulder as they clapped each other on the back.

Louis rubbed his head messing his hair as they broke apart, Liam turned to Lottie, bowing his head and kissing her hand.

“My lady. Lovely to see you in good health.”

“As you.” Lottie giggled before Liam swept her into his arms for a tight hug, his eyes widened seeing Gemma and Harry standing apart from the three of them.

“I didn’t know you were entertaining, I wouldn’t have come unannounced.” he told Louis.

“Pay no mind to us.” Gemma said.

“It’s due time for a meeting.” Louis said gesturing them over. “Liam you remember her highness?”   
“I do, looking as lovely as her coronation.” Liam said dropping to one knee and bowing his head to her. “My lady.”   
“So proper.” Gemma laughed as Liam brushed his lips against her hand. “Good to see you in high spirits, my lord.”

“I don’t believe you two have been formally introduced,” Louis said as Liam got to his feet. “Harry this is my old mate Liam, he owns a bit of land in Scotland and thinks himself a lord because of it.”

“I  _ am _ a lord because of it.”

Louis waved his hand in a ‘ _ see- what- I- mean’  _ way _. _

“Liam this is Harry, her highness’s brother and my fiancé.”

Liam faltered as he made to shake Harry’s hand, a smile quickly pasted back into place “ A pleasure.”

Harry shook his hand. “The pleasure is mine.”

“Fiancé? That’s rather sudden, isn’t it?”

“Rather.” Louis agreed, he clapped his hands. “Are you hungry? You just missed lunch but I can ask for a sandwich to be brought up?”   
“No, I’m fine thank you. Although I wouldn’t say no to a drink.”

“Good man.” Louis said swinging an arm around his shoulders and leading him off.

“I could stomach a drink maybe a hand of cards, Gemma?” Lottie mused.

“Oh yes, I could as well Harry’s dreadful at cards.”

“Hey.” he protested with a smile.

“Join us!” Lottie said. “We’ll have a proper game!”

“There’s only so much impropriety your poor butler can handle in one day.” Harry said bowing his head with a smile. “I’ll have a walk, I’ve yet to see the garden in full sun.”

“Do enjoy yourself at least.”

“I shall.”   
  


The gardens were bigger than Harry anticipated taking over an hour to walk through and admire them, stopping to chat with a gardener at one point, the sun was setting as he made his way back. Liam stood just around from the front door, smoking.

“Leaving so soon?” Harry asked so the crunch of his steps wouldn’t startle him.

Liam smiled and made to hide his cigarette but seemed to decide against it. “I really was just passing through. I’ve stayed too late and I must get on.”

Harry smiled easily, leaning against the wall next to him. “If you insist, although I’m sure a room could be made up for you.”

Liam shook his head, taking another drag. “That’s kind but I’ll be late as it is tomorrow.”

“I hope the matters aren’t time sensitive.” 

“Not at all, silly things really but punctuation is important.”

“Indeed.”

Liam looked at him and leaned back against the wall. “So you’re marrying Tommo?”

“Apparently.” Harry said, turning to look out over the lawns, a fog was creeping over the hills.

“Are you fond of him?” Liam asked behind a cloud of smoke.

Harry shrugged, too casually. “ I suppose that is the correct word.”

Liam nodded, gaze skirting around his face. “He’s a good man, you need not worry about him being a good husband.”

“I don’t worry of that, I hope I can be to him as well.”

Liam leaned back. “You will be, he’s very fond of you.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Harry muttered before he could stop himself.

Liam raised his eyebrows. “Louis has learned to wear many different masks over the years, don’t allow them to fool you into thinking he has only one.”

A carriage was brought around, the driver stepping down to apologize for the wait.

Liam waved him off turning back to Harry. “It was nice meeting you.”   
“You as well.” Harry said straighten up and shaking his hand. 

Liam smiled and turned to climb in turning around  at the last moment, holding up the spent cigarettes. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention these to anyone.” 

“Your secret is safe.” Harry smiled.

Liam winked and climbed in patting the driver on the shoulder before shutting the door.

Harry watched as it disappeared down the drive, making his way back inside as the fog threatened to creep up his sleeves.

  
  


***

 

Louis and Harry were alone for breakfast, both Gemma and Lottie having a lay in having played past supper and into the night. 

They made small talk while they ate about the weather and other nonsense things.   
“Well,” Louis said crumpling his napkin and standing. “I’m off to the stables.”

“I didn’t know you rode.” Harry said.

“Oh I love it.” Louis said leaning forward on the table. “Nothing like it. Do you enjoy it?”

“On occasion. I haven’t in a while.”

“You’re welcome to join me, it won’t be a hard ride just a few trails.”

“I couldn’t impose.” Harry shook his head, bringing his coffee to his lips.

“Nonsense.” Louis said. “I can hardly wait to see how my husband rides.”

Harry choked, cheeks warming as his eyes darting up to Louis’ glinting ones, a pleased smile on his face. 

The footman in the corner cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I suppose I should agree before you scandalize the poor lad anymore.”

Louis knocked on the table with a bright smile. “Excellent, I’ll meet you there.” He turned to the footman. “I do apologize Charlie.”   
“No apology necessary my lord.”

 

Harry hated riding, he felt awkward as he looked on top of a horse, he preferred to be down next to them usually feeding them treats he would get scolded for by their keepers later.

He hid a cringe as Louis handed him the reins of a beautiful,  _ tall _ , dappled gray mare already seated on his brindled gelding. 

“She’s beautiful,” he said swinging himself up into the saddle. “As is he.”

“Isn’t he?” Louis asked patting his flank fondly. “A friend of ours was using him as a carthorse they said he was too wild to ride but he just needed some love- and sugarcubes, more sugarcubes than anything else.” 

Harry laughed, his mare startling. He leaned down and cooed in her ear, stroking her neck.

“She was a gift from one of my sisters suitors.” Louis said as they started to walk. “She turned him away but kept her.”

“As one does.” Harry nodded.

Louis smiled and picked up the pace to a trot, getting ahead of Harry.

Wincing Harry followed, his thighs already aching.

  
  


“I give up.” Louis said falling back into step with Harry as they made their way back the sun hanging low in the sky. It  _ had _ been an easy ride, Louis showing him parts of the property that were too far by foot, stopping at a small pond surrounded by fruit trees for the horses to drink.

“Pardon?”   
“On the last few days I cannot figure it out.”

“Figure out what?”   
Louis gave him a flat look. “Harry you’re clearly not enjoying this, so what is the reason?”

“Must there be a reason?”   
“Yes.” Louis said tugging the reins to a stop.

Harry did the same and  sighed, looking away from him. “I wish to spend time doing the things you enjoy.”

“Whatever for?”    
Harry ignored the sting at the back of his eyes at that, straighten up. “I cannot bear to carry the title of your husband and be but a stranger to you. I know your thoughts and I’m not asking for affection or attraction or lies, I’m asking for friendship.”

He glanced up and Louis was watching him closely, he clicked his tongue and urged his horse forward, continuing on the trail.

“Why?”

“What?” Harry asked startled, they could see the house now and Harry wondered if Louis had waited to ask to save him a detailed answer.

“You said you could not bear it but you did not give a reason.”

_ I cannot bear it if you feel so little for me while I feel so much for you. _

“Should we not at least strive for companionship in our situation?” Harry said calmly after a moment, they stopped, the stables nearby. “If not for ourselves for our queens and our people?”   
“You make a fair point.” Louis said softly, stroking his horse absently, Harry’s horse shuffled towards the stables and Louis smiled. “If you’ll excuse us, he needs a good run before he’s stabled.”

Without waiting for response he clicked his tongue and they bolted away across the lawns.

 

***

 

Harry didn’t see Louis until late the next day, Lottie locking him away until he made wedding decisions.   
“It’s an arranged wedding, aren’t you lot suppose to arrange it?” winking at Harry as Lottie and her lady’s maid pulled him away.

 

He sighed when he found Harry in the library, stealing in quietly and sitting down heavily next to him, Harry looked up from the book he was absorbed in and Louis stood, rounding the couch and looking along the books on the far wall, he made a noise and made his way back to Harry, holding out a thick red leather book.

“This is one of my favorites I think you’d enjoy it as well.”

Harry took the book slowly, turning it over in his hands, the spine was worn and the pages creased from being dogeared so often. 

“Thank you, I’m sure I will.”

Louis smiled softly, biting his bottom lip.

“Oh, I hope you've brought tails; Lottie has arranged a gala in a few days to announce our impending marriage.”

“I have tails but I do despise a gala.” Harry sighed.

Louis sat on the arm of the couch, “Luckily we can slip out early, no one will think two lovers slipping away amidst wedding planning is odd.”

“There is a good side to this then.”

“Harry-”   
“I have a lot of reading to do.” Harry said standing and flourishing the book Louis had given him. “Pardon me.”

 

Louis kept to himself the next few days, of course Harry was kept busy as well, advisors kept him stocked him official documents he must be aware of as he became a member the family.

He was slowly making his way through a thick shelf of papers, the sun sitting low in the sky when Louis burst through the door, startling the table.

“There you are Harry, you must come at once.” Louis said, striding into the room. 

“Pardon.” he said to his advisors before grabbing Harry by the hand and hauling him to his feet, Harry stumbled after him as he pulled him through the door and down the hall, slowing down as they turned the corner.

“Whatever is the matter?” Harry asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Louis said tugging him by the hand towards the doors. “I thought you might need an escape from them.” 

Harry laughed, startling a footman outside the doors, Harry nodded towards him in apology as he and Louis made their way to the gardens. 

“Law documents are frightfully dull I’ve learned.”

“I know too well, I had to read them all when I was being groomed for the crown. I jest that reading bills is why I stepped aside.”

“Why  _ did  _ you step aside?” Harry asked on the chance Louis felt like sharing.

Louis was quiet and Harry opened his mouth to change the subject.   
“Did you know I was betrothed?” Louis asked.

“You were?”

“Yes, I met her twice- once when we were children and then again weeks before I was meant to be announced as next in line. 

All those years of preparing me and it didn’t feel real until we were being introduced.” he shook his head, dropping Harry’s hand and clasping his own behind his back. “I was sure then that I could not- would not - produce an heir, something that is required under the crown.”

“So you stepped aside.”

Louis nodded. “Lottie was to be eighteen in just few months and was smitten with one of her suitors, my betrothed was thrilled to be freed of it. In the end  it was the right decision for the crown and our family even if our advisors disagree.”

“That’s noble.” 

Louis smiled. “Noble, cowardly- many words could be used to describe- but it is what it is now. Lottie is a grand ruler, better than I ever would have been.”

“I don’t believe that,” Harry said, they stopped in the thick of  the roses, the same place they’d talked that first day. “I believe you would have been a kind and fair ruler.”

Louis looked away. “You’re always so kind even when I don’t deserve it. I’ve been so cold to you these last few days that you needed to ask for friendship when we’ve always had that.”

“We all deal with things in our own ways.” Harry said.

“You deserve an apology for it, you too have been thrust into this situation.”

“Apology accepted.” Harry touched his arm. “Although it is unnecessary.” 

  
  


***

 

The gala was in full swing, tails and gowns filled the lawns as people chatted and celebrated on Louis and Harry’s behalf. 

Harry walked the edges with a drink in hand, Louis having disappeared shortly after they were announced, Gemma and Lottie smiling widely from their perches near the doors when Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s cheek with a wink before sliding into the crowds.

Whatever chilliness they’d had between them had started to thaw over the last few days; Louis seeking Harry’s company more and - despite Harry’s protests- going out of his way to include him and make him feel at home.

Harry finished his drink and clutched his empty glass, accepting well wishes from people he passed.

“...a bit of a shame really.”

Harry paused.

“It really is. He would look dashing with a queen on his arm.”   
“I suppose we finally know the reason he stepped aside.”

“That’s a shame as well,”

Two women sat, leaning together, sipping drinks as they watched people swirl around them.

“What’s a shame?” Harry asked, scolding himself as he interrupted.

The women startled, looking guilty as they turned to him. “Nothing at all my lord, just us two old croons gossiping.”  

Harry hummed, stepping closer. “For what it’s worth I agree- Lord Tomlinson would look dashing with a queen on his arm but unfortunately that would have the side effect of his misery so while you would have an  pleasing royal couple for the eye you would also have a miserable king and I should trust that you believe his happiness outweighs appearance? 

Perhaps I won’t make him undeniably happy but I surely won’t condemn him to misery.”

Harry clutched his empty glass tightly to hide the shake of his hands as the women blanched. 

“My lord I never meant-”   
“Ah, there you are.” Louis said appearing and slipping an arm around Harry’s waist, fingers squeezing his side slightly. “I’ve been looking for you.” he looked up, a smile pasted in place. “You don’t mind if I steal my wonderful fiancé away?”

“Not at all my lord, congratulations again.” 

“Thank you.” Louis said softly, leading Harry away and plucking the glass out of his hands, setting it on a table as they passed, muttering low in his ear. “Surely you don’t think this the first time my attraction has been called a waste?”

“No.” Harry said, voice firm. “But it ought to be the last. They have no right to speak of you in such ways.”

“It ought to be.” Louis agreed as they stepped into the shadow of the house. “But it won’t, you know that.” 

Harry sighed, stepping away from Louis and leaning against the wall, he’d had similar things muttered by noblemen and advisors back home, though being the youngest and only in line should his sister not produce he wasn’t under as much pressure, though his attraction was treated as an inconvenience.  “Perhaps it is time to turn in.”

“Perhaps.” Louis said softly, stepping forward, Harry could only see the shadow of his face as he reached up and brushed a curl that had fallen into Harry’s face away. “Come with me first? I’d like to show you something.”

Harry was helpless to disagree when Louis dropped his hand and entwined their fingers.

  
  


They walked quickly, the moonlight casting their shadows long, stopping just beyond the gardens at the edge of the lawns, sparse trees looming before them,  Louis dropped Harry’s hand and shed his jacket, folding it neatly before tossing it to the ground.

“Your butler is going to start thinking you purposely make his life hard.” Harry said as he copied.

Louis laughed. “I truly thinks he believes that some days.”

Louis grasped his hand and again and pulled him towards the woods.

“Don’t let me go.” Harry whispered as they stepped into the shadows, knowing he’d be helplessly lost should they lose each other.

“Trust me.” Louis said with a squeeze of the his hand.

 

They walked in silence, the sound of snapping twigs the only conversation.

“Are you fond of me?” Louis asked finally, he sounded timid and curious.

Thankful for the shroud of darkness, Harry breathed deeply. “I am.”

They stepped into a clearing, moonlight washing over them, Harry could hear the gentle sound of a brook nearby.

“It’s beautiful.” Harry whispered. Even by the dim light he could see how beautiful it was, the thick lush grass, the trees overhead, the rocks flat and so worn by time they almost looked soft.   
“I found it when I was younger.” Louis said softly, leading him over to a flat rock and tugging him to sit, they had an unobstructed view of the stars here, twinkling brightly. 

“I used to drive my nannies and later tutors mad by disappearing. Nobody could find me, I kept it a secret for so long- it’s been my special place and I wanted you to see it.”

Harry dropped his gaze from the stars to Louis to find him already looking at him.

“I’m honored.” Harry murmured, barely hesitating before covering Louis’ hand with his own, their fingers slipping together. “Truly I am. Thank you.”

Louis smiled and dropped his face, turning back to the stars.

 

***

 

They were finishing tea in the library a few days later, Harry caught up again in documents that were insisted he needed to read, Louis choosing to spend his free time sitting in the corner of the couch reading while Harry made his way through the seemingly endless pile, the advisors adamant he finish them before the wedding took place.

Louis snapped his book shut suddenly and stood, walking behind Harry and whispering.

“Meet me when you’ve finished?” his breath warm on the shell of Harry’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Harry looked up at him as he straightened, face unreadable and nodded.

An advisor cleared his throat and Louis nodded curtly and spun on his heel, leaving the library door open.

 

It was warm out, Harry immediately popped the top button on his shirt and  stripped off his jacket, laying it over his arm, a footman appeared and offered to take it. Harry  declined and walked the grounds waiting until he was out of sight to retrace his steps into the trees. 

The walk seemed shorter in daylight, Harry stepping into the clearing relatively quickly, pausing to drink in the sight, the grass as thick and green as he guessed in the moonlight, the trees dappling the clear sky, birds singing in the near distance, the rock they sat on bathing in sunlight. 

Louis laid across it, hands behind his head, his jacket draped off a corner, his eyes were closed a soft smile on his face.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”  he said, breaking the silence. 

“I didn’t want to be followed.” Harry said walking over and sitting next to him. 

Louis hummed. “Is a secret still a secret if you share it with someone?” 

“I believe if they don’t share it, it is.”

Louis hummed again, moving a hand to shade his eyes before opening them to look at Harry. “Thank you for keeping it a secret.”

“It’s not mine to share.”

“Still. I thank you.”   
“Anytime.”

Louis sat up then, scooting closer to Harry, eyes set on the brook. “The advisors have been trying to arrange my marriage for years, did you know?

They had every duke, crowned prince and any and all they thought suitable. All arrogant and terrible.  

My sister declined them all.

 

“When I was young I was told I would never marry for love, I was to be king- kings marry for politics and mergers- and when I stepped aside I was told I was to do my queen and my peoples bidding, I was to marry whomever would serve them best. I was prepared to have a loveless marriage to a stranger. 

You can only imagine all the things I thought up, the type of man I would have to marry in the end- old, horrible, dull. 

I didn’t think it would be someone my age, someone attractive, someone with a kind heart.” 

Harry’s eyes snapped to Louis’ face, watching his throat bob as he swallowed. 

“I never imagined it would be you- the very man I began harboring feels for years ago.”

“ _ Louis- _ ”

“I assumed there must be a catch- you would hate me or already have your heart taken- my sister insisted you were fond of me but that was too good to be true I couldn’t believe it.

 

“You said.” he continued, “You could not bare to carry the title of my husband an be but a stranger, I cannot bare to have your hand and keep my feelings secret.”

He fell silent, gaze still focused on the brook, he could hear Harry breathing shallowly beside him.

“I beg you to tell me if my confession is undesired.” he said when he couldn’t stand the silence any longer, his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

“I don’t-” Harry cut off, throat suddenly dry. 

Louis closed his eyes, he trusted Harry to not be cruel but the most casual cruelty was honesty.

“I don’t know if you think you can say these things and  _ not  _ expect me to kiss you.”

Louis eyes snapped open to search Harry’s face, he bit his lip seeing nothing but raw honesty.

“I did not think I could fall any more in love with you than I have these passed weeks.” Harry continued. “But, while believing you were indifferent, somehow I have.”

“ _ Harry _ .”

“My sister wished me to speak of my feelings but I feared you hated me,” Harry confessed. “A plea for friendship was all I could manage.”

“I could never, I’ve always had a soft spot for you.” 

”I cannot stand it.”  Harry turned towards him, hand coming up, hovering beside Louis cheek, unsure. “May I?”

Louis’ eyes flicked down to his lips nodding once as he leaned forward, forever caught in Harry’s gravity. As their lips touched the birds song faded, the brook's babbling hushed, the world falling silent save the thudding of their hearts, as though nature itself was holding its breath, the world beginning and ending within their kiss.

Sound came back slowly as they broke apart, dipping back together, lips twitching up at the corners reveling in the touch.

“I can’t believe we waited so long for that.”

Harry chuckled softly, breathless. “Imagine if we’d waiting until the wedding.”

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “Revelations such as these are best made in private.”   
Harry hummed. “Never the mind, may I kiss you again?” 

Louis laughed, slipping a hand up the back of Harry’s neck. “You need not ask.”   
  


 

Hours passed and Harry found himself on his back under Louis as they kissed, one hand buried deep in his hair the other covering the small of his back, he whined when Louis pulled away and sat up next to him.

“Don’t pout.” Louis said voice rough. “We ought to head back, we’ve been gone hours.” 

“What’s a few more?” Harry asked, lifting a hand to Louis’ back again. 

Louis chuckled, taking Harry’s hand and lifting it to his lips and than pulling him up right, Harry stole another kiss.

“You’re in such disarray.” Louis said running a hand through Harry’s curls.

“I don’t mind.”

“You.” Louis said standing and pulling on his jacket. “Are a menace.”

“Does that displease you?” Harry asked climbing to his feet and slipping into his own jacket.

Louis smoothed back his hair. “Displease? No. Concern? Most Certainly.”

Harry turned away to hide his smirk. “I suppose we could go back to be being acquaintances.”  

“You  think it that simple?” Louis asked catching him around the waist, pressing his lips to his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. “I was going mad not touching you. Would you really deprive me of that now?”

“I would be depriving myself.”

“All the more reason.” Louis whispered, pressing his lips behind Harry’s ear.

“We’re not yet married.”

“In a few days time we shall be, no one will think it odd, people in love oftentimes have no boundaries.”

“People in love?” Harry asked, voice hitching. 

“Have I spoken out of turn?” Louis asked, arms dropping.   
“No, not at all. I quite like the way it falls.”

“To love you is an honor.”

“And to be loved?”

Louis didn’t mask his grin. “A greater honor still.” 

 

They stepped into the shadows of the house hand in hand, the butler hurrying over looking flustered. 

“There you are my lords.”   
“Apologies.” Louis said. “We were having a walk.”

“A walk?- nevermind- pardon my crass, my lord. Lunch is to be served, her highness insisted on waiting but it’s getting late.”

“Oh dear, is it? Terribly sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Nevermind sir.”   
“We’ll skip dressing then?” he asked. “It’s only us four.”

“I...suppose...yes my lord.”

Louis sent Harry a grin over his shoulder tugging him to follow.

“He’s developing a twitch, poor man.”

“He’s dealt my whole life, it’s not new.”

“Terrible.”

 

“Well finally, I’m ravenous.” Lottie said as they walked into the room for lunch. “Where have you been?”   
“A walk.” Louis said pressing a kiss to her cheek and dropping into his chair, Harry taking the seat to his left.

“Since when do you walk for pleasure?”

“You need not know what I do for pleasure, sister.”

The butler let out a  long suffering sigh in the corner.

“I should when you abandon your duties and steal away Harry from his.”

“He’s reading law bills that’s hardly a duty.” Louis rolled his eyes, gesturing for more wine.

“It’s a necessity.” Gemma cut in. “He is to be a tie between he must know the laws of the land as well as he knows of ours.”

“Would you prefer him stolen away after the wedding?” Lottie asked chin tilted up in challenge.

Louis chewed in silence, his hand coming to rest on Harry’s knee. “I won’t happen again.”

Harry saw Gemma pause out of the corner of his eye, eyes darting between them.

 

“Brother a word?” Gemma asked as they left lunch, the grip on his upper arm leaving no room for discussion.

“Of course.”

She pulled him into the library. “Well?”   
“Well what?”

She made a face.

“A walk?” she asked, pulling a stick of out his hair. “Doing what, exactly?”

“We walked in the woods.” Harry said, he didn’t understand but he felt the need to keep the clearing to himself. It was too new whatever he and Louis were,  _ love _ , whispered a voice in his head, he wanted to keep it close to his chest, savour it. “We talked.”

“That’s all?”   
“All you need to know.”    
“Golly.” Gemma said taking a step back. “Dare I let my mind wander?”

Harry huffed a laugh. “We talked.”

“Oh? You're not setting yourself for heartache are you?”

Harry smiled slightly, turning away. “No.”

Gemma held him by the shoulders and kissed his cheek and smiled. “I am happy, whatever it is you’re not telling me, I am happy for you.”

  
  


Harry was half dressed when a gentle knock sounded from his door. He strode over, his shirt hung over his arm.

“How did you know I woke early?” he asked swinging open the door, expecting his footman.

Louis was leaning against the doorjamb, with his hands deep in his pockets. “We share a wall, I could hear you moving about.” 

He moved forward, pushing the door closed and pressing Harry against the wall in a swift movement, Harry startled but met him in a kiss.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathless. “Anyone could have seen you.”

“I’m biding my fiancé a good morning, is that wrong?”

“Not at all.” Harry said biting back his grin. “But there should be scandal if anyone saw.”

“Scandal.” Louis scoffed, stepping away and dropping down onto Harry’s bed. “We’re to be wed in days what scandal could possibly begin?”

“Our innocence would be questioned.”

“Is that what you worry?”

“Myself? No. Though I’d rather not my sister hear rumors from her maids.”

Louis laughed and  held out a hand. “Come here.”

Harry made his way over and took Louis hand, he tugged him closer and wrapped his free hand around the back of his thigh holding him in front of him, Harry startled and rested his hands on his shoulders.

“Tell me to stop.” Louis whispered, pressing his lips just above Harry’s waistband, near his navel.

Harry took a breath but stayed silent as Louis kissed and nosed across his stomach, sucking a mark near his hip.

“My footman would think us quiet compromised should he walk in.” Harry said, voice rough.

“Surely he’s seen worse.” Louis said leaning back on his elbows.

“Worse perhaps but a man in my bed would bring a new challenge.”

“I find that unbelievable with that charm of yours.”

Harry turned away, shrugging into his shirt. “Unbelievable it may be but the truth.”

“Really?”   
“I wouldn't lie about that.”  Harry said shortly.

“I’m not displeased if that is your worry.” Louis said.

“The way you speak how could it not?”

Louis caught his hand. “It matters not to me if you’ve had a dozen men in your bed or none, although I will admit being the first makes me feel rather arrogant.”

Harry smiled slightly and sat next to him. “What of you?”

“I’ve not shared a bed.” Louis said.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Sharing a bed is intimate and not something I’ve wished to share with the people I’ve been with.”

“Do you wish to with me?”   
Louis’ eyes turned soft, pressing his lips gently to Harry’s knuckles. 

“I wish nothing more.” he stood and leaned over Harry, pressing his lips to his cheek. “I should go before your footman arrives.”

“I thought it didn’t bother you.” Harry said standing and following him to the door.

“It doesn’t, but it bothers you.”

Harry ducked his head,  pressing a kiss quickly to his lips. “A gentleman.” 

Louis smiled and opened the door. “Ah, good morning.” 

“Should I come back sir?” Harry’s footman asked glancing between them and down to Harry’s unbuttoned shirt.

“No.” Harry said as Louis stepped into the hall and winked before disappearing down the stairs.

 

It was just before his footman left that he asked, pausing at the door. “Should  wait for you to ring tomorrow, sir?”

“If it’s more convenient for you.” Harry said. “I’m not bothered.”

“I should hate to interrupt if Lord Tomlinson is here, my lord.”

Harry sighed. “Lord Tomlinson was bidding a good morning before breakfast, he’s not staying in my rooms.”

“Excuse my boldness, sir, It’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s not,” Harry said making his way towards the door. “But I don’t want you to think I won’t discuss it with you if I wish to change my schedule, our communication won't change because I’m getting married.”

“Thank you my lord.”

  
  


“I’m cross with you.” Harry told Louis as he sat down for breakfast.

“Oh?” 

“My footman thought you spent the night in my rooms.”

Louis snorted into his coffee. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Not really, no.” Louis said, free hand dropping to squeeze Harry’s knee under the table.

“What are you two whispering about.” Lottie asked, sweeping into the room she waved her hand as they made to stand and dropped into the chair at the head of the table.

“Nothing at all.”   
Lottie hummed sarcastically. “I’ve a letter from mother and father.”   
Louis made a noise of interest around his eggs. 

“Aunt Susan may have the baby any day.”

Louis looked up sharply. “Isn’t it too early?”

“Not terribly so- she’s not suppose to give birth until next month,” she explained to Harry. “But uncle Richard is still away.”   
“Poor chap.” Louis said.

“They’d like to stay there incase she does have the baby, they don’t want to leave her without Richard -but they’d miss the wedding.”

“Oh, that’s disappointing.”

“Mother says they’ll come if you want them desperately but otherwise they’d like to stay.”

“No, stay, of course.” Louis said as Harry nodded in agreement. 

“Send our love.”   
“I shall.”

“Could we not move the wedding?” Harry asked. 

“We could, but it would cause more trouble than necessary.” Louis said. 

“If you’re sure.” Harry sighed seeing one of  the advisors peek around the doors.

  
  


When Harry finally finished the documents his headache, his temples pounding in time with his heart, the world bright and technicolored and loud, his stomach churning as he walked, he excused himself from lunch, heading right to his rooms he shut the curtains and stripped out of his jacket and shirt before collapsing into bed, burying his face into the pillows, willing himself to sleep.

 

He woke to someone petting his hair, a hand carding through the tangles, a moment later Louis’ scent engulfed him as he felt lips pressing against the back of his neck.

“One could get used to waking this way.” he mumbled, eyes still shut tight.

“Could one?” Louis asked, his voice light and teasing. “That one is lucky his fiancé plans to wake him this way for the rest of his life.”

Harry tucked his smile deeper into the pillow. “Is it very late?”   
“Past supper, I was beginning to worry.” Louis said tucking himself fully into the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said finally rolling onto his back. “I had a terrible headache.”

“You could have sent for someone, I’m sure we have something.”

He stretched, “I didn’t want to be a bother, usually resting takes it away.”

Louis hesitated before placing his palm over Harry’s naked stomach. “Are you feeling better?”   
Harry nodded. 

“Should I ring for something to eat to be brought up?”

“No, my stomach isn’t quite settled, but thank you.”

Louis frowned. “Are you sure? Not even tea? Surly you should eat something you missed lunch as well.”

“I fear I could not stomach it.” Harry covered Louis hand with his own, entwining their fingers together. “I could stomach a kiss.”

“Only stomach it?” Louis asked, lips twitching up.

“Perhaps it would cure me.”

“Menace.” Louis muttered leaning down to press their lips together.

They kissed a few long moments before Louis pulled himself away with a sigh and made to stand. “I should go.”

“You should stay.” Harry said, holding on to his wrist, his bedsheets were beginning to smell of Louis and he had a thrill at the idea of falling asleep surrounded by him. “Just a bit longer.”

“I may fall asleep.” Louis warned. 

Harry shrugged.

“People would talk if I’m found in your bed.”   
Harry tugged Louis to sit, “Let them talk.”

“Harry-”   
“As you said we’re to be wed in a few days, should I wish to share my bed with my fiancé than it is no one’s business but my own is it not?”

Louis smiled softly. “That is true but there is an order we must adhere to. You were right earlier the scandal of us two sharing a bed before marriage would be ghastly.”

“Bollocks.” Harry said slumping back.

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep.” Louis said. “Than I’ll return to my rooms.”

“Fair.” Harry said waiting as Louis kicked out of his shoes, settling back on a pillow while Louis took the other. 

He smiled at him. “Shut your eyes.”

“The sooner I fall asleep the sooner you’ll leave.” 

Louis chuckled. “And the sooner the days will pass and I won’t have to.”

“Don't be rational. “

Louis tucked his laugh into the pillow. “One of us must be.”

“But not always.”

“Most times we must, the price of being royal.”

Harry yawned. “What shall we do once we are married?”

“What all married people do I suppose.”   
Harry swatted at him. “Shall we travel?”   
“I suppose a bit.” Louis said. “It’s expected for the first year but since we’re not to be kings perhaps we could get away with only a few visits- or making them more leisure than work.” 

“That would be nice, I haven’t had a proper holiday in ages.” Harry said eyes drifting shut.

“Is that so? Then I’ll take you on so many holidays you’ll long for your duties.”

Harry chuckled sleepily. “It will take many to do that.”

“Where shall we go first, my love?”

“Hmm, the seaside.” Harry said slowly drifting off.

“That sounds lovely, we shall spend days laying on the sand.”

  
  


***

 

True to his word, Harry woke alone, Louis gave him a private smile as he entered the room for breakfast.

“Sleep well?” he asked after Harry had sat.

“Incredibly.” 

Gemma squinted at them over her coffee.

“I was told Louis wasn’t in his room until late.” she said conversationally.   
“Haven’t you business to attend?” Harry asked lightly, tucking into his eggs.

“I am attending it.” folded her hands in front of herself.

Harry shot her a sharp look and she smiled a back at him meekly.

“What I do in my personal time is of no one’s business but my own.”

“Is that so?”   
Louis cut Harry off. “We were speaking of travels, it’s my fault.”

“Oh?” Gemma asked, turning towards him.

Louis hummed, squeezing Harry’s knee as he started to derail his lie. “My parents are unable to attend the wedding, I should hate to miss them so we were discussing a break during the honeymoon to see them, we lost track of time it’s entirely my fault and I apologize and beg forgiveness.”

Gemma hummed. “I see.”

“Hoping for a reason to scold me, sister?”

“Nothing as such dear brother.” she said sitting back. “Speaking of which; have you finished looking over the wedding preparations?”  

Harry made a face. “My day is full of them. Those documents took far too much time.”   
“And the fault for that falls on…?”

“You need not rub it in.” Harry sighed. “Although I would do the same again.”

He caught Louis eye and smiled.

 

The last few days before the wedding passed in a flurry of frenzied preparations and stolen kisses, Louis dragging Harry into dark rooms for heated kisses that stole his breath, Harry tugging him behind curtains for quick kisses full of giggles like children.   
Gemma tried to show disapproval when they’d appear flushed and rumpled but looked more fond and pleased than anything else.   
“We knew you know.” she said one afternoon, Louis being drug off for one last fitting leaving them to have tea alone. “Lottie and I, we knew you two were hopeless.”   
“You set us up?”   
“In a way, I was serious about calling it off if you were to be miserable, but I hoped it would work out, Lottie was sure of it.”

Harry tucked his pleased smile into his cup. “We’re quite lucky then.”   
  


 

The eve of the wedding begin with his parents arriving and tearful hugs.   
“You didn’t cry this much when I was crowned.” Gemma complained.

“I promise to cry twice over when you get married, darling.” their mother promised, dabbing at her eyes.

Harry watched fondly throughout the day as Louis effortlessly charmed his family and old friends as they arrived.

“I feel as though I’m meeting everyone for the first time.” he muttered to Harry as they sat for lunch. “It’s mad, I’ve known them all for years.”

The day ended with Liam walking into the darkened library and letting out a squeak as the light caught Louis and Harry pressed together their hands fumbling for each others belts frozen in the moment, laughter catching them as Liam stumbled out of the room closing the door sharply.

 

Harry couldn’t sleep, he waited, the sounds of the house dying down the moon rising higher in the sky but he still lay staring at the ceiling, finally he swung himself out of bed with a sigh  and crept across the room, not bothering to put on a dressing gown as he peering into the hall before slipping out and down to Louis room. 

He knocked, cringing as the sound echoed around, startlingly loud despite the carpets.

Louis opened the door slowly, smiling softly as Harry’s face came into view. “We’re not meant to see each other until the ceremony.” he whispered. “It’s tradition.”

“Are we following traditions now?” Harry asked, he felt naked in the hall.

Sensing it Louis opened the door for him to slip inside, the lamp was low and Harry could just make out rumpled sheets.

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Nor I, I was just about to do the same.” Louis said sheepishly, scuffing his foot on the carpet, he looked up and caught Harry’s eye, eyes falling back to the bed. “A few moments won’t hurt.”

Harry grinned and Louis took his hand, leading him over to the bed, they settled immediately; ankles tangled together, Louis’ hand drawing shapes on Harry’s hip.

“Are you nervous?” Harry whispered.

“To marry you? I feel nothing but bliss.”

“You speak so surely. As if you know I am what you want, life is very long.”   
Louis moved his hand to cup Harry’s face. “I shall want you until my very last breath and then after. Do you not feel the same?”   
“Of course I do.” Harry said quickly. “I feel so much for you I feel as though my heart cannot contain it. Deep down I still cannot believe you feel for me as you do, I beg an apology, it will take time.”

“No need to apologize my darling,” Louis said softly, stroking Harry’s hair. “I cannot believe after tomorrow I have the pleasure of calling you mine when I was sure you would call another.”

Harry ducked his head down, the pillows smelled strongly of Louis and he felt himself melt into the mattress. 

“We had a mess hadn’t we?”

“We did.” Louis agreed, “And perhaps our meddling sisters knew better than we did after all.”   
Harry groaned. “Don’t remind me, Gemma is sure to never let me forget.”

“We shall have to thank them.” Louis said, with a laugh. 

He was closer now, Harry could count the freckles on his face despite the gloom of the room, he closed the space between them, feeling Louis lips curl up  under his own.

“I ought to go back.” he muttered against his lips, sleep  tugging at him.

“A few moments more.” Louis said even though he was drifting off himself.

 

Harry never made it back to his bed, staying curled up in his loves arms for the night.

 

 

 

_ Six years later _

“Uncles!” twin voices shouted the moment Louis and Harry stepped through the door. 

Louis immediately dropped to his knees and opened his arms, the two blond four years olds rushing to him and clinging to his neck.

“My lord and lady!” the nanny scolded, hurrying down the stairs after them and dropping into a curtsy. “I beg your pardon my lords. Usually they’re on much better behavior.” 

“Not to worry, love.” Harry said watching Louis giggle with the twins fondly. “He was practically bouncing out of the house this morning.” 

“If anyone else said that, I’d have them jailed.” Louis said climbing to his feet as the twins climbed up Harry’s legs.

He grinned getting them situated on either hip. “I know my darling, the perk of being your husband.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “The only one?”

Harry shrugged. “There may be another one or two.”

“My lords.” the butler sighed wearily.

“Oh, surely you’ve missed us flirting nonsense.”  Louis said patting the man on the back.

“Of course my lord.” 

Louis cackled as the twins bartered for Harry’s attention.    
“Do you know what today is uncle Harry?”

“It’s Tuesday is it not?”

“Yes, but what else?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said with a frown, setting them down. “Is it, possibly, your birthday?” 

“Yes!” they cheered bouncing on their toes.

“Oh! It is good we’ve come for tea then, we’ve excellent luck!”

“Uncle.” they giggled.

“Is the tea set?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, my lord. We were on our way there.”

“We’ll take them.” Harry volunteered, “You have a break.”   
The nanny curtsied. “Very kind my lords. Give a shout if you need me.”

The twins ran ahead and Harry made to follow them, stopped by  a hand- Louis, of course he would know that warmth anywhere- on his back.

He turned and smiled at him, Louis studied his face lip wedged between his teeth before tugging him in for a kiss.

“Happy six years, darling.”

Harry smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Louis waist, the butler tactfully dragging the footmen outside.

“The best years of my life.” he whispered.

“You say that every year.”

Harry smiled softly. “You astound me everyday. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“How did  _ I  _ get so lucky?”  Louis asked, stealing one more kiss as the the twins stomped back to find them.   
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
